The beginnings
by lone wolf of the storm
Summary: Ever wonder how the shinobi and bloodlines came to be? I got bored one night and decided to type up this crazy idea. Warning this doesn't have any of the official Naruto characters, but does have a bunch of oc's. I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

As the year, 2010 ends, the United States of America is barely holding on by a thread. The war on terror has crippled the armed forces of the nation. Every year thousands of troops suffer heavy casualties, thousands of children lose their mothers and fathers in this bloody war. The nation is on the edge on of anarchy. People are rioting in the streets wanting their soldiers to come home.

At Washington DC, deep underneath the streets of the capital building a secret meeting is taking place, an organization of the world's most powerful people. These people own oil fields, huge corporations, and some others are just the wealthiest of the world. This meeting would decide the fate of millions of innocent people. These people where the last group of people that you would want to cross, just looking at them the wrong way would gain you a very slow and painful death. Some believed were to be responsible for making hundreds of people vanish without a trace.

"You all know what we are here to discuss," says a man with a gruff voice," we are here to decide what action has to be taken with this ridiculous excuse of a situation. What are the courses of action that we can take? Remember the masses must not know the existence of our secret organization."

"What can those pathetic weaklings do to us, anyone that questions our authority we can just have them killed along with all their family and friends," states a man with a deep Texas accent that would cause the skin of any mortal man to crawl.

"We must find a way to end this war with those pathetic excuses of an enemy. We must find a way to keep our oilfields safe, from those terrorists. This year they twenty-five more oil fields on fire," spoke a woman with voice so cold, that it could freeze water.

"We will jump start project SHOLDIER," remarks a male voice that made the bravest of men tremble in fear," no more of this arguing! We will take care of this menace for the last time!

All of the members present cringe in fear of the man who just spoke. The few members, who believed in some form of a higher being, believed that this man was the devil himself. No one dared to argue with him. This man was sitting his chair, thinking of himself as sort of god who should never be questioned. The project known as SOLDIER comes to a vote. A unanimous decision delivers the verdict, a verdict that will forever change the world. The man who claims to be a god of sorts, gives a smirk that would make any man alive shake in fear of what was going on inside this man's head.

Mere moments later the President of the Unites States and all the congressional representatives receive a mysterious phone call. All was that was heard from the President or congressional representatives was yes.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It is the beginning of the year 2021; things were going as the way as they would usually do. People where going on as they usually do, the streets were crowded with people trying to go to work or school. Hidden in the shadows of a dark alleyway, a group of soldiers ready to fill out the commands given to the by the President himself.

"Alright you know our orders, tag and bag the civilians that meet the requirements. And kill any that doesn't on site," a commanding officer says just barely above a whisper.

All the soldiers under his command whispered "Yes sir," They could not yet quite understand why the President and the whole of congress was commanding this elite strike force to abduct civilians, rather than shipping them out to the Middle East to fight. Nevertheless, they more than intelligent enough than to question any command. All the soldiers there knew never question an order, or is brutally killed right on the spot.

"Alright get moving," was heard before they completely disappeared into the dark. Over the next, few hours all that was heard mass panic, as gunshots were fired people were grabbed and thrown into armored vehicles. At the end of it all the streets were flowing with blood of civilians; hundreds others were reported missing, especially children of small ages.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Days later at a screening facility, armored vehicles are pulling into what you would describe as a warehouse for humans. Small children are crying for their family members that they saw murdered in front of their very eyes. The cargo in these vehicles were unloaded rather uncarefully, some were just picked up and thrown into cages.

Mere moments after all their human cargo was placed into their cages, a team of twenty scientists entered the room giving directions on how to treat their new lab rats. These were not your run of the mill scientist, actually this group of individuals were supposed to be executed for cruel and illegal experiments on human beings. Many of the scientists were rubbing their hands together with a big smile on their faces, promising torture for the poor souls in their care.

After all the labeling and sampling were done of the poor test subjects, they were all individually placed into cells. In these cells, there were no windows, barely any light, no beds, no blankets, or pillows. All of the test subjects had all personal items taken away from them, even their clothes. After that was done, they were all given a number, which was tattooed onto their arms. It was eerily silent during all of this, probably due to anyone making a sound was knocked unconscious by the butt of a rifle.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Every day every four hours the test subjects would receive some type of what looked like drugs. They would be given these by injection, pills, some type of syrup, or inhalation by breathing through a mask. Close to noon, the test subjects would be walked out into an exercise area for about three hours. Out in the yard a small boy of about the age of eight was sitting against the wall. The young boy had short black hair, the scientists always kept their hair extremely short some reason, and his skin was darker than the others with their pale skin were. He wore the standard outfit that all the test subjects wore, which were white shorts and a white shirt. None of them wore ant shoe; on his right arm, one could see a tattoo, which marked him experiment number 39864. As he was just sitting, there he noticed a blonde haired girl with thin red streaks everywhere in her hair. She wore the same outfit as he did. He also noticed that her eyes were a brilliant shade of green compared to his dark brown eyes, and was close to the same age as he was. She also seemed the same age he was.

"Hi what's your name," asked the girl who was now standing in front of the boy, with a smile on her face. After she had asked the boy his name, the said boy just showed her his arm. The smile on the girls face disappeared as soon as he shown her, his arm.

"You don't remember your name either, neither do I? I cannot remember anything before they brought us here. All I know is that I'm called experiment number 39872," replies the girl with blonde hair.

The black haired boy suddenly spoke, which surprised the girl since she thought the boy couldn't speak like some of the other experiments," it's the same thing for me. The only things I can remember are these scary guys in strike force uniforms." They all knew every about the military, it was the only thing they knew. Very early on into the experiments they were taught how read and write, they were also taught about explosives, stealth, hand to hand combat, how to use every weapon known to mankind, and they were drilled day in and day out on a daily basis how to be the perfect soldiers.

After he spoke he just remained silent. Not to much later a blonde haired, about the same age of them, boy with blue eyes got curious, and decided to find out what was going on.

"What's going on over here," he asks. Test subjects were never allowed to socialize with one or another. He was quit curious to figure out why these two would want to risk getting in deep trouble, over a simple conversation. On his arm the number that marked him as experiment number 39859.

"Nothing," replies the blonde hair girl. All of the sudden the alarm rang, which signaled everyone to return to their cells to receive more of their treatments.


	2. Chapter 2

OK here is the next chapter, to make this story enjoyable to everyone, please review. If you believe in free speech whatsoever,and you have an opinion please let me know. I would like to know if anyone appreciates my work at all. Also I plan to make an actual Naruto story but I'm using this as an prologue. This story will have some things in it that will have major importance to that story.

* * *

Deep within the Pentagon, the Secretary of Defense was reading over a report sent to him by one the scientists. He was certain that his superiors would be pleased with the progress of the experiments. As he kept on reading the "top secret" document he couldn't help but smile, in a couple of years the enemy will be slaughtered.

**Name: Dr. Joseph Striffe **

**Subject: Progress of project SHOLDIER**

**Date: 9/13/26**

**As I observe the physical and mental change of the test subjects, that I have received in early 2021. I can't help but fail to notice the drastic changes. All of the children that were under the age of five to seven have shown drastic changes.**

**One of the first observations that I made was their remarkable speed and strength they process. As I continue to observe their progress, I also took notice that many of them had experienced extreme physical change of the genetic level. Eleven of the test subjects have experienced extreme change in their eyes. The ones that have experienced some sort of change in their eyes have fallen into two main categories.**

** One group has lost all recognizable color in the eyes; also their range of sight has increased exponentially. I have also taken notice that they seem to see through most materials. These specimens can see and map out every internal organ, muscle, bone structure, and nerve inside the human body. During combat training one of subjects found a way to increase their strength even more by focusing a type of blue energy into his arms. Upon further research my team has discovered that every single one of the test subjects have this type of energy. We have yet to discover what has caused this type of mutation in our experiments.**

**The second group when they focused on their eyes, it changes into a strange shade of red with commas in it. Even though this group can't see through objects, they can track objects at remarkable speed. When their eyes are active they seem to remember everything they see. Theses eyes seem to give them the ability to track anything at drastic speeds. They can see everything to the tiniest of details.**

**Others have shown other types of changes also. One group of subjects can create and manipulate a magnetic field; it allows them to control metal. However it takes too much of their strength to manipulate any form of purified metal. We then discovered that by using sand enriched in iron, that they can manipulate the sand with little effort. The sand serves as both a defensive and offensive weapon. The sand can incase them in a near impenetrable shield. Also the sand can lash out and crush objects that are within a certain range.**

**Others groups of test subjects have changed completely. A large group has taken on many characteristics of animals. There is one that has changed beyond all of my expectations this specimen has taken the form of a nine tailed fox. This test subject has grown to the size of a small horse. Upon further study it has been confirmed that the subject can increase its size by up to more than 287. For unexplainable reasons the subject can also manipulate fire to unbelievable level. It has also been confirmed that its tails can lengthen with just the slightest amount of concentration. Eight other of the subjects have experienced this sort of change, and display power beyond all the others that have transformed into some sort of animal. The others that have transformed into some type of animal have fallen into very diverse categories of animals. Some of the categories that are present at the moment are monkeys, snakes, frogs, slugs, dogs, wolves, frogs, toads, and many other creatures. **

**All of the test subjects have some sort of energy that, with some minor concentration, can call upon and manipulate to increase their strength and speed. Upon further study of this strange form of energy, my team has discovered that all the test subjects have the same color of energy; except for three of the subjects. These subjects have the energy, but each has a different color than the others. Experiment number 39859 has a silver type of energy, looking further into the phenomena my team soon discovered that his energy is far more potent that the rest of the experiments. Another would be experiment number 39864 whose energy has taken to the color black; for some unknown reasons his energy is not as potent as experiment number 39859, but is still far more potent than the other experiments. However, the strangest case is experiment number 39872 whose energy is by far has the most potent energy out of all of the experiments; her energy has taken to a strange shade of red.**

**I recommend that a presentation should take place on July 5th 2027, to present the results of our research and experiments. My team has suggest for the confidentially of this project, that the testing should take place at area fifty-one in Roswell, New Mexico. The President and his cabinet should be present for the presentation, along with many other military personal to witness this event. **

**Signed,**

** Dr. Joseph Striffe**

**Head of Project SHOLDIER**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

September 5th 2027, the day of presenting what the scientists have come up with, and boy were they excited to show off what they have created. At close to about noon the President and the other requested guests showed waiting for the presentation to begin.

"I would like to welcome you to our little show," spoke Dr. Joseph Striffe with a sickening smile. The man was six foot one, had sickly pale skin, long greasy hair, and a white lab coat.

"Well then let's get this show on the road," replies the President with a big grin on his face. Dr. Joseph Striffe then leads his little audience towards an area full of equipment and cages. They walk over to a bunker, where they would be sheltered by any explosives that may occur during the demonstration.

Not too long after everyone was in the bunker the demonstration began, a boy of about the age of ten walked into the middle of the field. As soon he was in the middle of the field a giant tank was launched at him, he reeled his right arm back and punched the tank. The tank exploded into countless pieces of shrapnel. The people watching in the bunker were shocked beyond belief. They have never seen this type of strength in their entire life.

"Well it seems that you delivered what you where promising," joked the president. He was shocked that a human being could be so strong.

"Just wait that was just an appetizer," replied the doctor with a sick grin on his face," if your curious that was experiment number 39864. We have plenty more were he came from. Let me show what experiment number 39859 can do."

Not to long after he had finished his sentence, a blonde hair boy walked out into the field. He stood there for mere moments before he was ambushed a couple dozen unites of Special Forces. Everyone in the stands looked at the doctor who the thought had gone crazy, what was he thinking sending a ten year-old child against he elite soldiers of the armed forces. However, the doctor just kept a smiling; so they looked out into the field to see the boy in a weird fighting stance. As soon as one the soldiers got close enough to even touch the boy, the boy just disappeared. Mere seconds later he knocked out every single one of the so called "elites", that was in the clearing.

"He's not as fast as the first one, but still he is impossible for a normal human to track his movements," spoke the doctor his grin just getting even bigger. Everyone there was speechless after that show of raw power. He turned to one of his assistants and said," bring out experiment number 39872."

Not too long afterward a ten year-old girl walked out into the field. The other personal in the bunker looked at the doctor, curious as to what was going on. One of the doctor's assistants suddenly spoke up," you have less than thirty seconds to destroy all the targets."

Everyone in the bunker, besides the doctor and his assistants, were shocked to believe that this little girl had that much power? Everyone looked at the targets that the girl was ordered to destroy. What they saw made them question the doctor's sanity, over a hundred tanks, twenty jumbo jets, and a small army of manikins. "Begin!" shouts one of the assistants. The said girl started making some weird hand signs, and in a flash everything that was considered a target was utterly destroyed.

"We discovered what the energy source was since my last report," says the doctor. The people who he was talking to were still to stun to speak. What kind of being has that much power? "It's a concentration of bodily chemicals, those results in a chemical reaction, which results in that energy that we call chakra. Further study revealed a way of how to use, just as you have witnessed. The main reason why we were able to figure out what it was was because of that girl you just saw. She figured how to harness it, and manipulate it to a deadly point. Everyone of our little subject can use chakra; just no one has a good of control of it as she does." the day went on, and the people got even more shocked; especially when they showed off the destructive power of their nine tailed fox.


	3. Chapter 3

heres another chapter. if you have any thoughts let me know. i'm not totally sure how i am going to end it. the way i was originally going to do so was horrible in my opinion, but it might work out. i try to take pride in writing what i want, but also making it to were the readers enjoy it also. as i have stated before in the summary this was based on a dream that i had, and it would not leave me alone until i started to post it.

* * *

September 5th, 2031 the first shipments of project SOLDIER have just arrived at 05:29 hours. The soldiers at the base just stared wondering what the hell is going on. These were just kids; some were barely old enough to even think about shaving. Why these kids all are wearing special strike force uniforms, was the thought that ran through the base personnel minds. One the young teenagers walked up the commanding officer of the base.

"Sir First, Second, and Third battalion of project soldier," replied the teenager who was obviously was the leader of the battalions that just showed up. The commanding officer just gave a look over all of his new soldiers that were just placed under his command. None of them were above the age of fifteen, and this scared him shitless; what kind of sick bastards send kids over to fight their war for them.

"Is this some kind of joke boy, because it's not fucking funny? Tell me the name of the sick bastard who put you kids up to this," replied the general pissed beyond belief, he was expecting marines not kids. What happen next scared him so bad, he actually shit his pants. Before he could even blink the "boy" he had been talking to was holding a blade up to his neck.

"Pardon me sir, but you will respect our abilities. If you had not been our commanding officer I would have killed you," replied the teenager slightly pushing the blade into the man's neck, drawing some small traces blood. There was no emotion on his face or the others from project SOLDIER, but the other base personnel were frozen with fear, they didn't see the kid even move. What the hell are we in for now, ran through all their heads. The said teenager slowly withdrew his blade from the man's neck, still no emotion on his face. "Sir could you please show us our barracks we had a rough flight due to evading anti-aircraft fire."

The said general just points to the barracks assigned to the new soldiers, looking like a complete idiot. Not too long afterward, people began to notice a foul smell in the air. The general just had a look of shame on his face as he went to change his pants. Soon afterward everyone on the base put two and two together, and laughs their asses off for the general shitting his pants. Not far out of ear shot the new troops suddenly heard the general giving them their first set of orders.

"You have until 06:00 hours tomorrow to get situated in your barracks, after that report to me for your missions," replies the general, suddenly finding the courage to speak, after literally shitting himself in front of all of his troops.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

At 06:00 hours, all three battalions of project SHOLDIER were waiting to receive their missions for the day. The commanding general was strong man who stood six foot one, had black hair with the standard military crew cut, and was wearing army pants with a grey shirt. As he was sitting at his desk he began to give out missions to his new troops, all the while thinking; why God, why give me a bunch of murderous teenagers instead of some marines. As he was getting close to being done with handing out missions, he suddenly spotted the "boy" who held the blade to his neck the day before. As he was getting a closer look at the kid; he noticed a few things: one this teenager is way more muscular than any other fourteen year old he has ever seen, two the blade he used yesterday was a dagger that was strapped to his right boot, third was a look in his eyes that showed that he had killed countless times before, and finally on his right arm a tattoo which read 39864. What the fuck, ran through the general's head as he continued to stare at the strange tattoo.

A small "ahem" from the kid was all it took to the general out of his thoughts. The general just glared at the teenager trying to look tough, but was failing miserably. The other officers present began to make bets whether the general would shit his pants again. The fourteen year old teenager just gave the general a look that said "I don't care", a couple of seconds later the teenager flared a powerful killer intent. The killer intent was scaring the hell out of everyone present, except for one from project SOLDIER who weren't fazed in the slightest. The said general just took a shit in his pants again, with an annoyed look on his face he hands over a manila colored envelope to the teenager. The teenager just gave a quick salute and walked out the building without saying a word. Soon afterward the general left to change his pants, and muttering over and over again, "why me, why do I have put up with this shit?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In a heavily armored vehicle speeding down the busy streets of Bagdad; a black haired teenager with a tattoo that marked him as experiment number 39864. The fourteen year old teenager had changed his outfit before leaving to go on his mission. His outfit now consisted of black army pants tucked into his combat boots, also a twin set of katanas attached to his large belt. He wore a black short sleeves shirt that he wore a bullet proof vest over. On his vest there are patches that mark him as an American soldier; the vest was just for looks because he can move faster than any bullet on the planet. Covering up half of his lower face was a black mask, and to finally complete the ensemble there were half a dozen grenades strapped to his belt. the twin katanas were of a special design, the swords were designed for only three people experiment number 39859, 39872, and last but not least him. Each one of them had their own pair of katanas. These blades were made from a new type of titanium alloy, making the blades near impossible to break. The blades were laser sharpen to give it the ability to cut through anything like butter. To draw his blade all he had to do was pump chakra into the blade, the sheaths would snap open allowing the blades to fall out. To make the blades even more dangerous, all one had to do was pump even more chakra into the blade to incase the blade in lightning.

The mission he was given was a very simple one destroy all the targets in the given area. His targets are a group of dangerous terrorists that have been causing some serous damage to the armed forces for some time. He was not allowed to take any prisoners; he was given orders to kill all of his targets on sight. As he made his way towards an apartment complex that the enemy was last seen; he came across two lookouts. Using extreme stealth and speed he snuck up behind to two guards, without making a sound or being seen. Standing behind the two guards the fourteen year old pulls out a dagger that strapped to his right boot, and slits the throat of one of the guards. Before the other guard could even react, the same dagger that killed his comrade was rammed into the back of his skull. All that was heard from this slaughter was a small gurgling noise from the dieing men. The fourteen year old then hid the bodies, and used a genjutsu to hide the blood and brains splattered everywhere.

Deep within the apartment complex, the fourteen year old teenager thought back to the ten guards he had killed in the hallways. As he kept thinking back to the past guards, he looked at the hilt of the broken dagger in his hands. The last of the ten guards, he killed by driving the blade of the dagger deep into the man's skull. He broke the blade of the dagger off by twisting the blade in the man's forehead, as he was coming out of his thoughts he threw the hilt of his dagger over his shoulder. He suddenly came to a stop outside of a door deep within the apartment complex. Using a scanning jutsu, he scanned the room to discover that all of his targets are in the same room. A sinister grin spread across his face; this is going to be easy, ran through the teenager's mind.

Kicking down the door, he ran into the room and stooped a few feet into the room. There stood in the room the fifteen most wanted terrorists on the planet; they glared at this intruder, wondering who the hell this kid is. One the men in the room picks up a radio, and using a Middle Eastern language called out for all the guards to come to the room. When no guards came they began to get uneasy at the situation, they began to give a death glare at the teenager who knocked down the door. The said teenager just didn't even care; one of the terrorists began to worry and with horrible English asks. "What the hell did you do to our men, you little bastard?"

"I did nothing but end their lives, now I must end your's. Please do not beg for me to spare your lives, for I will do no such thing," replied the fourteen years old with no emotions shown on his face. The teenager began to flare up a killer intent, which had all the men in the room frozen with fear. After a couple of minutes of being trapped in the killer intent, some of the braver ones began to reach for their weapons.

Before they could even blink the teenager grabbed the hilt to one of the twin katanas attached to his belt. Charging chakra into the hilt of the blade the katanas sheath snapped open to allowing the blade to fall out. Rushing forward to one of his targets on the other side of the room, he swung the blade vertically to cut the poor man in half. It was a perfect symmetrical cut made into the man; all the others in the room just stopped in their tracks, watching the remains of their comrade who is now in two halves. As the remains of hit the ground, all of his blood flew freely out of his two halves; if one would at the man's head they would see brain, also cut perfectly symmetrical. Never before have they seen a human with this kind of power, they knew that there was no way they could survive this encounter.

Three of the men closest to the door tried to make a break for it, fleeing for their lives. Before they could even make it to the door, a black blur suddenly appeared and cut off their escape route. There stood the teenager, the terrorists turned their head in the direction he last stood; they then turned there head back to the teenager. There was still no emotion written on his face, the mask that covers the lower half of his face makes even harden to read emotions from this teenager. All of a sudden a flash of silver filled the air, and the heads of the men who tried to make a run for it fell to the ground mere seconds before their bodies hit the ground. The men who still had the ability to breathe fell deeper into shock at this young man's ability to kill, without showing remorse of any kind. There were now eleven of these men alive, the experiment now turned to face the rest of his prey. A man who was standing in a corner aimed an AK-47 at the teenagers head, with the back of his enemy turned to him; he squeezed the trigger releasing a wide spread of bullets.

What happen next defied all known logic, the young man held his arm out with his hand open. Suddenly a force field appeared up in front of the teenager, protecting him from the bullets that would have ended his life. The force field was made up of some black energy. "This is one of my personal jutsu that I have created myself; I call it **solar eclipse barrier jutsu**. I can create hand signs so fast, that no normal human can even see my hands move," said the teenager to rest of his victims. Before any of them could even react he grabbed the hilt of his other sword, and charged chakra into the hilt of the blade. With chakra being pushed into the hilt of the blade, the sheath snapped open allowing the blade to fall gibing him the ability to draw the blade at remarkable speed. He began to charge even more chakra into the hilt of his blades causing the blades to be incased in a coating of lightning.

The jaws of the eleven men hit the floor, at this act of power. Before they could even do anything their lives ended in a flash of lightning. He took one look around the room to make sure that all of his targets were eliminated. Finding that none are left alive he went to search the rest of the apartment complex, to find any more opponents that need elimination. After searching the whole building and confirming that he had finish his mission he left to head back to the base to get some rest and relaxation.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another chapter for you, and I hope you enjoy it. Another update will be coming soon for this story and The Rising Sun. I will apologize for the delay in the updates, you see I sometimes have this curse or a blessing (considering your point of view). I at times can be a major perfectionist, which can be a royal pain. I believe I inherited it from my mom who at times can make a marine drill instructor seem easy going, and I'm not kidding you!!

* * *

At a base in Area 51, experiment number 39872 was at an assortment of scrolls. Every minute or two, one would see her pull out a brush along with some ink; she would then make a mark or two here and there. 

"How is the progress coming along," asks one of Dr. Joseph Striffe's assistants, just entering into the room. The girl simply just turned to him, and shrugged her shoulders. "Any progress at all," he asks curiosity clearly evident in his voice.

"There seems to be some progress, but I will need their help to create their part of their contract," she replies with a bored tone in her voice. She then brushes her, red hair with thin blonde streaks, out of her face. With her green eyes visible, she begins to glare at the man who is taking up her time. The assistant gulped, knowing what this girl was capable of, and then turned to leave. However, before he was out the door, he turned to face one last time before he left.

"Which one do you want first," he asks.

"Phoenixes," after getting a puzzled look, she continues. "You know those birds that can manipulate fire. Bring me the phoenix that's in charge of his battalion tomorrow at 05:00. I should then be able to finish up their part of the contract by then."

"Yes ma'am," with that the assistant turned and left, relieved that she didn't try to pull anything.

"What a dumb ass," she says with frustration in her voice. She then returns back to work, but then suddenly inspiration had just struck! Instead of trying to create one Master Contract, why not break it down into a group of smaller contracts. It took too much chakra and concentration to use the Master Contract that could get them killed out on the battlefield. However, with a smaller group of contracts one should be able to summon with less chakra than the Master Contract. It'll also require less concentration, all one really had to do was just think of the desired summon.

The only down part was the limit of summons one was allowed to summon. Most would probably be allowed to use only on contract, while only a few would be able to use two or three. It would really depend on the summoner's strength, other than that over ninety percent would only be able to use one contract.

She than began to wonder how she would divide the contracts up. She could possibly split them up into certain groups based on their abilities. Almost like how they set up the battalions that they had set out. However, that would take up to much time screening every fucking creature, and she had already promised to have some of the contract done by tomorrow. Being in a desperate situation, since she didn't want to piss off Striffe personally, she began to try to find a way to get this done as quickly as possible.

When she was given news at the age of twelve that she wouldn't be receiving anymore of those horrible treatments, she couldn't be any happier. True, they had given her unmentionable power, but it nearly drove her insane; everyone suffered from the same side affects. Everyone who was given the treatments at the time became paranoid, they were constantly puking everywhere, having a severe fever all the time was considered normal. Hell, every one of the test subjects broke down in a fit shaking like mad. Neither Dr. Joseph Striffe nor any of his assistants ever gave them anything to help ease the pain of that living hell. One of the side affect, one that many wished to received, was death. Death brought on the drugs and the inhuman treatments wasn't considered all that rare. Everyday she saw a truck load up to about a dozen bodies, and in a field not too far off their remains were burned. She can still smell those fires even to this day. Out of a couple thousand, only a few hundred survived the harsh treatments.

Remembering what happened during all those years, reminded her why she was doing this project for Striffe. When they were beginning to divide the remnants of project SOLDIER into battalions, the female portion of the group was judged harshly. Those that Dr. Joseph Striffe judged to be unworthy of battle or of any further use were to be used for breeding experiments. The sick bastard claimed that over eighty-five percent of the female portions of project SOLDIER were unfit for combat; he even claimed that she was unfit for combat. What the hell, she was one of the strongest of all of project SOLDIER; she was never defeated in spar, even when it was four against her. The bastard only wanted to see what kind of offspring she would produce, and she knew it. Boy was she pissed beyond belief, but she couldn't do a thing about it. Striffe knew all their weaknesses, and he would use it to its full extent if anyone questioned his authority. No one knew what it was he was using, all one had to do was piss off Striffe and the next thing anyone knew was that you were on the floor feeling weaker than hell.

Before he was able to even begin some of his experiments on some of the poor girls, a small group was able to convince them not to conduct the breeding experiments on them. She was able to convince him that they would be more of a help developing new jutsus and seals. The amount of jutsus in the arsenal of a member of project SOLDIER skyrocketed due to this small group of girls desperate not is forced into the cruel experiments. What the hell, the majority of them just turned fourteen by the time they began deployment. Due to their significant progress none of the breeding experiments ever commenced, however Striffe never did let them forget the punishment for failure.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

At 05:00 hours, one of Dr. Joseph Striffe's assistants, the very same one from yesterday, came barging in the room without knocking. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but found that he could not due to a large amount of killer intent that suddenly filled the room. The assistant kept opening his mouth but no words came out. After a while of looking like a fish out of water, he soon found his voice.

"Ma'am, the head phoenix is waiting for you in Lab 2 in the east wing of the base," he said. "Have you found a way yet, to fix the problem with the Master Contract," he asks with curiosity evident in his voice.

"Fine, now leave me alone to finish my work. Oh, and to answer your question, no I could not find the problem with the Master Contract. However, I have find a temporary solution, I have divided the Master Contract into a group of smaller summoning contracts based on what species that they represent," she replies, showing great hatred towards the man in front of her.

"Yes ma'am," he replies quickly leaving the room, not wanting another shot of killer intent.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

At 05:30, experiment number 39874 had been walking towards the east side of the base. When she was about a foot or two from the door, she suddenly heard a cold voice that sent chills down her spine. She knew that voice better than any other in the world; she suddenly stopped her hand just mere inched from the door handle.

"What is this that I hear, that you have failed to create the Master contract," says a very creepy Dr. Joseph Striffe.

"Yes sir," she replies in a respectful tone, not wanting to piss off this man who could make her life even more hell. "But sir, I was able to create some smaller contacts based on the species that they resemble."

"Very well," he replies, he then turns to leave, but before he was even out of earshot. "You would do best not to fail me. If that ever occurs, I will forget our little deal that keeps you out of my main experimentation."

As soon she was sure that he was completely gone, she released her breath that didn't even know that she was holding. After giving herself a few minutes to calm down, she then enters the lab to see the head phoenix waiting for her. The phoenix a large hawk like looking bird, it was red with a few gold feathers here and there, but what surprised here the most was the fact that the bird had same green eyes as her. The head phoenix then stood to its full height, standing just a foot over her.

"Wow, you're big," she replies, thinking on how to convince Striffe to let her keep the phoenixes as her own personnel contract. The phoenix just looks at her and shakes its head.

"Actually I not anywhere close to being fully grown. According to what most of the scientists I will get a whole lot bigger. Most of the geniuses believe that I might even get close to same size as some of the tail beasts," she replies with a voice that was clearly female. The response she received was eyes about the size of dinner plates and a jaw falling to the floor.

"What you didn't expect me to get that big," says the phoenix. All she received from the girl was a nod indicating 'yes'. At that the phoenix just smiled, she already knew who this girl was. It was near impossible not to hear about the most famous prodigy of project SOLDIER.

"Um okay, so how about we finish your contract," she says after regaining her composure. After getting a look of confusion from the head phoenix she continues, "instead of making a Master Contract, I'll just be making a smaller group of contracts. However, because you represent the phoenixes I'll need your help to make the contract legit." after receiving a nod from the female phoenix, she continues to explain, "now all I need is a small sample of your chakra and blood, and the contract is then done. Also you should know that even though someone has signed your summon contract, it really isn't considered official until you give them the okay."

Experiment number 39874 walks over to a large cabinet; pumping a small amount of chakra into her hands she grabs the door handle. After hearing a click from the cabinet unlocking, due to the seal that keeps the cabinet locked until her chakra it pushed into the seal. She then opens the cabinet and looks through the assortment of scrolls that she had created the past night. Finding the right scroll she pulls it out of the cabinet, and opens it to check to see if it was ready. After finding no defects in the soon to dubbed 'phoenix contract', after finding none she then turns towards the head phoenix.

"Alright, all I need is a drop of your blood, and a small amount of your chakra." The female phoenix nods, letting her know that she understands what to do. Experiment number 39874 then holds the contract open in front of the head phoenix, the phoenix knowing what to do pecks at the tip of her wing drawing a small amount of blood. The head phoenix smears a small amount of her blood onto the contract, while pushing a tiny amount of chakra through her wing. A white flash soon filled the room, temporarily blinding all of the individuals in the room. When they all regained their vision, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, experiment number 39874 decided to test out the contract.

Taking out a knife, experiment number 39874 makes a small incision on her thumb. Writing down her identification number down in her own blood, she then looks at the phoenix as if asking for permission. After receiving a nod from the female phoenix, she goes through a few hand signs. Smoke soon fills the entire room, when the smoke had completely cleared there stood a phoenix that was two feet shorter than the head phoenix.

* * *

If you any thoughts or opinions on how to improve the story then please leave a review. The stories that I am writing right now share a major and quite shocking connection, that will be revealed in the fourth chapter of The Rising Sun. Hope you enjoy it, see ya!!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the fifth chapter for you ,sorry for not updating sooner but I had a good excuse. My computer was suffering from software problems for some time, so after awhile I decided to fianally get it fixed.

* * *

Dr. Joseph Striffe had just returned to his lab after having his discussion with experiment number 39874, he was a bit frustrated that she was not able to complete the Master Contract. However he made much more important matter on his minds than to just worry about some useless summoning contract. Dr. Joseph Striffe was far too busy conducting experiments on his nine tailed fox. Even though the fox was the most powerful of his experiments, he wanted to create an undefeateable monster. The fox was constantly given a very potent drug, every hour, to increase his power to unimaginable limits.

"Dr Striffe can I have a word with you," asks an assistant. With an affirming nod, the assistant begins his report on the set of test the nine tailed fox has just completed. "Sir, the experiment's strength is increasing at an unbelievable rate. Hell we can't even accurately gauge how strong the fox is anymore, all we know is that it can destroy anything in its path. Also through some experimentation on the other test subjects, we have created some new abilities that will impress you. Once we find out for sure what they can do I will send you a full report."

"Good, if they learn to fully control their abilities in a few months, I might be able to arrange another demonstration before the year is over. Also can you tell me about the other scientists, I haven't heard from those guys in a couple of years," asks Dr. Joseph Striffe.He wanted to find out more about his competition.

"Um, sir all of the other scientists are dead. They all died to a through a strange series of accidents. It's really weird how they all died in such a sort period of time."

"What! How! There is no possible way that thirty-nine scientists, all in the same program as me, to be all dead!"

"Its true sir, their all dead, rumors are that they were actually assassinated due to their experiments failing to yield any significant results. I'd watch out too sir if I were you."

Dr. Joseph Striffe was shocked beyond belief; never in his wildest dreams did he expect to be the last of the original scientists from that group from ten years ago. "I see," replied the doctor. So they're going to double cross me as soon as I lose my usefulness, though the derange doctor, I'll make them regret that decision. Suddenly a grin, that promised death, appeared on the mad man's face. "Didn't you say something earlier about the fox and the other tailed beasts suffering from side affects from those treatments?"

"Oh yea, the drugs are affecting their ability to think rationally. They can't tell from foe, they just destroy everything in a fifty mile radius. The fox is the worst of them all; to get the damn thing to stop we have to give it enough tranquilizers to put a fully grown whale into a comma for a few years. It's the only way to keep those monsters under control."

"If that is all you have to say, then you can go," replies the doctor with a bored tone. "However, next week I want a complete report on the progress on those new abilities."

"Yes Dr. Striffe," says the assistant, with that the assistant turns and leaves Dr. Striffe's office.

After a few minutes, the doctor checks to make sure that no one is going to enter his office, he then picks up the phone and presses a few buttons. He soon hears ringing on the phone, after a couple of rings the phone was picked up by a man with a very tired voice. "James Miller head caretaker of the tailed beasts. What do you want," asks the caretaker very rudely.

Keeping his temper under control, the doctor begins to speak, "I need you start giving the other tailed beasts the dosage that the fox usually gets. Also, I want the fox's dosage to get tripled, but only the fox's."

After a couple of minutes of silence all that was heard was a very loud, "what! You are out of your fucking mind. The tailed beasts are hard enough to control as it is. Now you want me to give them more of that drug that will drive them even more insane. You are out of your damn mind you mother fucker!"

Keeping his voice calm, the doctor begins to tell his web of lies. "Look I have been given orders to increase their strength, and neither I nor anyone else has any say in the matter. Just keep your head down and follow orders, if you don't want to end up like some of the other scientists that questioned their orders," replies the doctor with a serious tone.

All that was heard was a very agitated, "fine," before the phone was hung up. Dr. Joseph Striffe then hung up his phone, after a couple of seconds he begins to type up a request for another demonstration in about a year's time. I'll teach you to double cross me, thought the scientist.

XXXXXXXXXX

At a testing facility in Area 51, Dr. Joseph Striffe was standing in the middle of the testing ground with the president, his cabinet, and all of his military advisors. Surrounding them were nine massive cages, all of them could be at least three stories tall. The width of the cages was massive, two or three large trucks could be parked side by side inside these large cages. A year had already passed, and Dr. Joseph Striffe was ready to put his plans into action. His paranoia had pushed him to his limits, causing him not to sleep in weeks. His skin was sickly white; his eyes looked hollow, and looked even frailer than ever. Running his hand through his now thinning hair, a little voice in the back of his mind told him to do it and to do it quick. Ever since news reached his ears of the other scientists of project SOLDIER being dead, a voice appeared in his head telling him it was not as it all seems. He soon came to the conclusion that if he ever lost his usefulness, then he would be next. Dr. Striffe knew that the only thing keeping him alive was the summon contracts and the promise of nine unstoppable monsters.

"Striffe, how are those summoning contracts coming along," asks the president, he couldn't wait to get out of this place.

"All of the summoning contracts were finished in little more than a month ago, we are now pairing up summons with the perfect summoner," replies the doctor.

"What do you mean pair up summons," asks the president, curious as to what the doctor was talking about.

"It's simple really, each being canned use only one type of summons. With the right summoner we can increase its power to unimaginable limits. However that is not what is important, what is important is the test concerning the tailed beasts," says the doctor with a sick grin.

"Alright then lets get this demonstration over with, I have to be back in Washington before anyone notices," says the president. Eagerness was edging into his voice, due to wanting to see these so called 'unstoppable monsters'; if what they said was true then this war was as good as over.

"Alright then show us these creatures that you created," exclaims one of the president's advisors. Reaching into his coat of his suit, but whatever he reached for he still had hidden within the confines of his coat.

However, this did not remain unnoticed by Dr. Striffe, who continued to keep an eye on this man. The man stood at fair height, he kept his suit in wonderful condition nothing wrinkled or out of place, and one quick glance at his face reminded you of a rat that lives deep in the sewers. Dr. Striffe then walks over to the door of one of the cages, marked on the door to this cage was the number 'nine'. Reaching into one of his pockets of his lab coat, he finds what he was looking for. Dr. Striffe turns to make sure that he was facing the president and all of his staff.

"Mr. President, just be curious and all, would you mind telling me what will happen to me when I'm done with my experimentation," asks the doctor with venom dripping in his voice.

The president just looks at the man just as if he asked one of the dumbest questions on the planet. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"Oh, I'm just figuring up my retirement plan," replies the doctor with sarcasm clearly evident in his voice. He grips whatever he has hidden his pocket even tighter now. After receiving no answer from the president or any of his men he says, "So you it is true, how you were going to kill me just like the others; one more question, when?"

The president looks the doctor straight in the eyes before replying, "as soon as you had finished with these freaks, that you call the tailed beasts." With no emotion in his voice he continues, "now that you're done creating your little science project, we can just have another scientist read your notes, and tell us how control your so called 'monsters'." the president then turns to one of his advisers from before, and gives the rat faced looking man a nod.

The adviser pulls out of his coat a pistol; he aims his gun at Dr. Striffe, he then turns his head towards the president, "where would do you want the first bullet?"

The president turns to get a good look at Dr. Joseph Striffe, "how about in one of his shoulders, we can watch him bleed to death."

The man just nods as he fires a bullet into the doctor's left shoulder. The doctor fell to the ground, due to pain in his shoulder. The Dr. Striffe, using his right hand, pulls out what he has been keeping a grip on during the whole discussion. When he pulls it out of his pocket it in turns to reveal a remote. While the president and his cabinet just look on in confusion at the device, his military advisers recognized the item right on the spot; the military personnel begin to shake with fear as the doctor begins to say his last words.

"I knew you double cross me, so I planned to take you down with me," with those final words the doctor presses the button on the remote. What happened next absolutely scarred the hell out of the people present, a series of miniature explosions occurred; none however occurred on the ground that they were standing on; instead the explosions took place on the locks and hinges of the massive cages. This caused the huge doors to cages to fall to the ground, in front of the group of men.

After a few moments of silence, a growling could be heard; soon all the presidents body guards pulled out their weapons. The growling was soon accompanied by eight others, all seemed to come from some massive beasts. A chuckle of a dying man also joined the growling. They all turned to see the doctor lying on his back, "I told you that I was going to take you with me. Go ahead and fire as many bullets you want, it'll do no good."

"What did you do," asks the president with worry evident in his voice. He turns his head towards the direction of the cage the doctor is sitting in front of. Starring back at him are two massive red eyes, which hold a deep quench for blood that will never end.

"Revenge is a bitch, isn't it," says the doctor with his final breath.

* * *

Here's the final chapter for you. Hoped you enjoyed it. Cya

* * *


End file.
